


Labels Were Never Their Strong Suit Anyway...

by zap4612



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: They’re both angry and sad and filled with nagging insecurities.  By all means, they shouldn’t work as well as they do.  They work because they refuse to acknowledge what’s happening.  Instead, they focus on secret rendezvous that lead to fiery makeout sessions until neither one of them can breathe.  It’s just a fling, something for them to throw themselves into to avoid the rest of the world.  It’s not supposed to mean anything.  But Jughead stares at Veronica, who’d fallen asleep next to him.  She’s a mess of gorgeous chaos, even if she tries to hide.  And a warm feeling settles in Jughead’s chest, something he can’t quite place.  Or maybe he can, but he doesn’t want to entertain the feeling. He can only think back to how all of this started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1am so... enjoy?

They’re both angry and sad and filled with nagging insecurities. By all means, they shouldn’t work as well as they do. They work because they refuse to acknowledge what’s happening. Instead, they focus on secret rendezvous that lead to fiery makeout sessions until neither one of them can breathe. It’s just a fling, something for them to throw themselves into to avoid the rest of the world. It’s not supposed to mean anything. But Jughead stares at Veronica, who’d fallen asleep next to him. She’s a mess of gorgeous chaos, even if she tries to hide. And a warm feeling settles in Jughead’s chest, something he can’t quite place. Or maybe he can, but he doesn’t want to entertain the feeling. He can only think back to how all of this started. 

\---

It was inevitable. Archie and Betty were sunshine and rainbows and Jughead and Veronica were darkness and clouds, raven-hair acting as a personification of that. A few months after Veronica and Archie get back together, Josie comes back to town. It’s a matter of days before Josie and Archie get back together. Veronica catches them making out in the hall when she goes to get a forgotten book from her locker.

“Ronnie!” Archie calls after her.

She storms down the hall, heels clicking steadily. Archie manages to catch up with her. He grabs her wrist to spin her around. 

“Oh, spare me, Archie, spare whatever speech you have prepared.” She spits, giving him a glare that could rival Medusa’s. 

She wrenches her wrist free and continues out to the back steps of the school, which are always deserted. She sits, pulling her knees to her chest. 

\---

At the same time, Jughead finds himself staring into Betty’s blue eyes, willing his expression to stay neutral. He and Betty had been fighting constantly and she’d had enough when she found out he’d picked up smoking.

“Smoking, Jughead?! Are you serious?!” She exclaims, ignoring the stares of other people in the student lounge. 

It was true, he guessed, but not really. He only took one puff to watch the smoke curl into the wind and then watched the rest burn in his fingertips, a metaphor for how he was feeling. He likes watching the cigarettes essentially self destruct and give off last embers of life. It’s not a habit he plans on keeping, but of course, lots of people say that about smoking. 

“I can’t do this.” Betty murmurs. 

She scoops up her backpack and leaves. She doesn’t have to actually say the words “It’s over” for him to know they’re through. Jughead stalks to the back steps of the school. It’s always empty and has become a spot for him to hide out. He’s so sure it’s empty, he quite literally trips over Veronica, who lets out a startled gasp.

“Shit, Veronica.” He mumbles, regaining his balance on the railing. 

He sits down next to her, stretching his legs out on the steps below them. It’s at the moment he sees that she’s been crying. There’s no denying her running mascara and how her cheeks were rosy. 

“What happened to you?” He asks, his tone a bit more bite than he would have liked. 

“What do you care?” She bites back. 

She looks away from him. She’s entrancingly beautiful, even when she’s crying. Jughead’s finding it hard to resist and he hates himself for it. He hates the way his eyes are drawn to the way her skirts riding up her thighs because that’s definitely not something he should notice. So they sit in silence until Jughead pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He cups his hand and lights it, exhaling smoke. He watches it float up into the sky until it disappears. Veronica slowly holds out her hand. 

“You don’t smoke.” He says dumbly. 

“Neither did you, until recently.” 

He hands her the cigarette. It almost looks elegant, the way she holds it between two fingers and blows out the smoke purposefully. She doesn’t cough, which leads Jughead to believe this isn’t her first time. She takes another drag, longer than the first. Her shoulders take on a more relaxed state and she moves a little closer to Jughead. Surprisingly, he doesn’t find himself pulling away. 

“I’m sure Betty’s thrilled with your new habit.” Veronica insinuates, handing the cigarette back to him. 

“It’s the reason we broke up, actually.” 

She looks up at him with an emotion he can’t place in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Jughead, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine.” He interrupts.

He knew it was bound to happen. She was innocence, he was immortality. She was bright, he was dull. She was hope, he was despair. She was cheery, he was gloomy. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Archie and I split too. He’s Simon Dermott and I’m Nicole Bonnet.” 

Jughead has to laugh because it’s such a Veronica thing to say. Such a Veronica thing to reference Audrey Hepburn movies to relate to her desolation. 

“Leave it to you to have a 60’s movie reference for every situation.” He teases. 

“Says you, Mr. Movie Buff.” She pushes his shoulder with hers. 

Veronica catches Jughead’s eyes. They both unashamedly look each other up and down. Veronica’s hair catches the sun, giving it a lighter shade than normal and her eyes are dark with excitement and want. Jughead’s fingers are just barely skimming her waist and he’s leaning towards her. They’re not thinking properly, not thinking at all. They’re both looking for comfort in an unforgiving world. Jughead kisses her urgently and suddenly she’s straddling his lap. Veronica pulls him to her by the lapels of his jacket. They’re utterly lost in the moment and each other. 

\---

That’s how to starts. They only exist in private, behind doors. They meet in the backroom of Pop’s or in empty classrooms to kiss each other until they lose their minds. They tease each other between kisses and attempt to best each other. They smoke occasionally, drink occasionally. They watch movies, but of course, that always leads to some sort of playful debate. 

“Titanic is so overrated!” Jughead groans. 

“It’s not! It’s an eternal love story that will go down in history!”

“It’s cliché.” 

“It’s-“ 

Jughead finds the easiest way to shut her up is to occupy her mouth with a more two-person activity. That’s how their nights always end. It’s consistent. Another consistency is that they never stay the night. Veronica feels like it’s crossing a boundary into something new and Jughead’s not going to argue. Right now, they don’t classify what they’re doing. 

\---

_Jughead: How far r u?_

_Veronica: Be there in 5_

Jughead sets his phone down on the coffee table. His dad is out, leaving the trailer to be the perfect place for his secret hookup with Veronica. The thought of her showing up any minute makes his heart beat faster. An itch in the back of his mind tells him that what he and Veronica are doing is wrong. Rebounds never stick. A part of him knows they’re just using each other. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts. A knock at the door has him jumping up. Jughead pulls open the door to reveal Veronica, wrapped up in a long coat. But once she fully turns to face him, the open coat reveals a tight, short black skirt hugging her legs and a lacey mesh top on top of a black bralette. She sans her usual pearls, replaced with a gold choker and matching bracelet. Smoky makeup and strappy heels top off the look. 

“Is there a particular reason you’re dressed like a knockout?” Jughead forces his eye to focus on her face.

“To torture you.” She tantalizes, stepping in. 

She drops her coat onto the back of the couch, sitting down and crossing her legs. 

“You’re such a tease, Lodge.” 

“Yet, you keep coming back for more.” 

Veronica enjoys watching him squirm. Teasing him is easier than letting him in for real. She likes keeping him at arm's length so she can back out at any time. Veronica takes a moment to study the trailer around her as if she’s not familiar with it. She’s perfectly familiar with the scent of cigarette smoke and microwave meals in the air. She’s perfectly familiar with the plaid blanket that’s always thrown over the back of well-worn couch and the scuffed coffee table. She’s perfectly familiar with the grey rug under her feet and tacky wood walls around her. Jughead brushes the hair off her neck. She wraps arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They’re instantly lost in each other. It’s easy to do. All coherent thoughts leave their minds. Jughead carries her to the small bedroom. They fall effortlessly onto the bed. Jughead pins Veronica’s wrists above her head. She tilts her head and smirks at him. 

“Not used to not being in control?” Jughead asks teasingly. 

He leans down to kiss her. He’s too distracted to realize what’s she doing. Before he processes what’s happening, she’s hooked one leg around him and flips them smoothly. 

“I think you know me better than that, Jones.” 

Jughead grins and shakes his head. 

“I should have known.” 

\---

A few hours and cigarettes later, Veronica gets up to leave on cue. She hasn’t stayed the night yet, and she’s not starting now. That is until Jughead stops her by wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulls her towards him. Veronica willingly perches on the edge of the bed. She tilts her head, dark eyes fixed on him. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever stayed longer than four hours.” Jughead says. 

Veronica's not quite sure what he’s hinting at. She pulls his hat off to run her fingers through the dark curls of his hair. 

“Because that’s not our M.O.”

“It could be, though.”

She pauses. He’s right. They’re dancing around each other like fools, but they’re both bad at commitment. They aren’t good at confessing their feelings and they are good at pushing feelings down. 

“But, Jughead, that’s just it. We’re just… us. We aren’t some great love story written in the stars. We’re like Romeo and Juliet except Juliet falls for Mercutio.” 

She’s keeping him at arm’s length. But to the outside observer, Veronica Lodge is sitting in Jughead Jones’ bed with smudged lipstick and somewhat messy hair. And it certainly seems like she’d let him in. 

“It would be crazy.” Veronica says softly, slipping away from him. 

\---

Veronica pushes the door to the Pembrooke open quietly. Her head was still spinning from what Jughead had said. Were they dating and they didn't even know it? Where they to busy not labeling it to see what was happening? Maybe their whole relationship was a horrible idea that was destined to implode from the start. 

\---

Jughead stared at the ceiling, head clouded with jumbled thoughts. Whether he admitted it or not, he felt something towards Veronica. He was almost positive she had feelings for him as well, if the way she was pushing him away was any evidence. Only there was no way in hell they would actually work together. Not at the moment. Being on the rebound didn’t make a strong relationship base. Nonetheless, the more Jughead thought about it, the more he believed they would work. 

\---

In the few days that followed that conversation, Jughead and Veronica were too nervous to reach out to each other. Veronica was worried she’d ruin whatever they had, as undefined as it was. Jughead feared she’d never look at him the same. So, they resorted to radio silence. That was until two loud knocks late at night almost made him jump out of his skin. Cautiously, he pulls the trailer door open. 

“Veronica?” He exclaims without thinking. 

Her cheeks were flushed a light crimson color and her eyes were glassy and unfocused. He can smell the vodka on her breath. Her mascara stains her cheeks. With one dress strap sliding off her shoulder, she’s the definition of a hot mess. Without saying a word, she’s standing on her toes to kiss him. Jughead almost lets himself fall into it, but he stops himself. He tilts his head up away from her. 

“Veronica, you’re drunk. We can’t do this.” 

“Does it matter?” Her words are slurring. 

She’s looking for a distraction, whether it was self-destructive or not. 

“Of course it matters. I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that.” 

“It never mattered before.” She insists. 

“You were sober, Veronica. Aware of what we were doing.”

“Well, everything’s a huge lie.” Her voice goes a little louder than she intended. 

At that, he gently sits her down on the couch and kneels in front of her. 

“Did something happen?” Jughead asks softly. 

Her breaths hitches.

“I f-found out my parents are s-seperating.” Her words shake endlessly. 

Jughead thinks back to when his mom moved away from him to Toledo. He remembered how devastated he felt, how he spent days in silence, questioning if he’d done anything wrong that made his mom want to take his sister with her and not him.

“I’m sor-”

“But that’s not it, Jughead,” She interrupts, “I should b-be h-happy.”

His raised eyebrow prompts her to continue. 

“I should be h-happy for my mom, for her t-to get out of his s-shadow. H-he’s a h-h-horrible man,” Fresh tears threaten to spill down her cheeks, “I s-should be h-happy to get him a-away from my life.” With that, she bursts into a new round of tears.

Jughead can’t think of anything else to do but hug her tightly. She buries her head into his chest, clutching at his flannel. She takes gasping breaths. He rubs slow circles on her back until she catches her breath. 

“But this l-little part of m-me thought t-they’d be t-t-together forever and w-we’d be the same h-happy family we were when I-I was younger.” Veronica’s voice is muffled against him.

He understood exactly how she felt, yet he had no idea what to say. It’s an impossible situation because there was forever the looming question of who to be loyal too. The parent who leaves or the parent who stays? 

“I’m sorry you’re caught in the middle, Princess.”

Veronica pulls away from him just enough to give a watery smile and laugh.

“Princess?” She questions the new nickname. 

“It’s fitting, isn’t it? The Pembrooke might as well be the Lodge’s castle, and I might as well be the boy from the poor side of the village that you were told not to associate with.” Jughead explains. 

“Like Romeo and Juliet.” 

“Mercutio and Juliet.” He corrects. 

That makes her laugh enough that Jughead has a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. Jughead presses a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“What do you say we just crash for the night?” He asks, pulling her to her feet. 

“Sign me up.” 

She’s breaking her own rule. She’s staying the night, crossing into unknown territory. But she’s too drunk and too tired to follow said rule. Veronica borrows one Jughead’s hoodies to sleep in, climbs into the queen-sized bed, let’s Jughead pull the blanket to her shoulder and promptly falls asleep. 

\---

So here Jughead was, staring down at the mess of gorgeous chaos known as Veronica Lodge. The warm feeling in his chest refuses to subside. The realization hits him like a truck. He and Veronica really were attached to each other. They’re in each other’s worlds, for better or for worse. They completed each other’s darkness and were so dysfunctional that it somehow worked again. They were crossing into something new they’d figure out together. And whether they label it or not, from there on out, they were dating. Labels were never their strong suit anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I'm back with another chapter! I wasn't planning on extending this, so if I write more, it will probably one be one or two more chapters. This chapter is a lot fluffy than the first so enjoy!

It’s undoubtedly new territory for both of them. Veronica wakes up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the thin curtains and Jughead’s arms around her waist. She momentarily freezes, attempting to recall what had happened the previous night. Jughead slowly shifts against her.

“Morning, Princess.”

The previous nights happenings come flooding back to her like a dam being opened. She relaxes into his grip. He drowsily opens his eyes to meet her gaze. Her eyes were somewhat bloodshot from crying the night before and her hair’s tangled from the past events. Jughead grins lazily at her. She can’t stop the smile that tugs at her lips because for once in her life, everything felt not so soul-crushing. It felt like she could breathe again, unrestrained. 

“What do you say to ditching school and having a day of fun?” Jughead muses.

“Sounds mischievous.” Veronica replies coyly with an airy laugh.

She leans up to kiss him softly. 

“Why must everything be dirty with you?” Jughead teases, although he’s unable to keep a serious face.  
\---

By the time they drag themselves out of bed, it’s past noon. Veronica pulls on the ruffled skirt she’d been wearing last night on and rummages in Jughead’s drawers until she finds the red and black flannel he often wears. She ties it up and leaves a few buttons undone. Jughead doesn’t stop himself from looking her up and down. 

“Where to first?” Veronica asks as Jughead pulls on his hat.

“Pop’s. I’m hungry.”

Veronica can’t help but laugh. 

“Of course you are.” She replies amusedly. 

Jughead grabs his keys from the side table and heads towards the door with Veronica behind him. The midday sun shines brightly and a soft breeze rustles leaves. Jughead revs the engine. Veronica slides on the seat behind him, arms encircling his waist. They’re both feeling reckless and unencumbered. They have the day to lose themselves and forget any problems that pull at them. It’s not their brightest idea, but they leave helmets and any thoughts of safety behind as Jughead stomps on the gas. Veronica tilts her head up, feeling the sun's rays warm her face. The wind is white noise in her ears as it whips her hair back. She then rests her chin on Jughead's shoulder, smiling to herself. Maybe she and Jughead were a dark couple, but she was happier than she’d been in a long time. 

\---

Jughead and Veronica make it across town to Pop’s in record time. The small diner was full from the lunch rush. The noise and cool air immediately hits Jughead when he pulls the door open. 

“Veronica! Jughead!” Pop Tate calls to them. 

The two break into grins. Pop looks up at Jughead and then to the shirt Veronica was wearing, giving them a knowing smile. Veronica blushes slightly, hiding her face against Jughead’s shoulder. 

“What can I get you, kids?” 

“Two burgers, two chocolate shakes, and onion rings to go, please.” Jughead answers, pulling Veronica closer to his side. 

“To go?” She questions. 

“Figured we could have a picnic by the edge of Sweetwater or something.”

Veronica smiles softly. It’s a simple thing, but it’s romantic. Pop hands them the greasy white bag and they’re off again. This time Veronica sits with one hand on Jughead’s shoulder and one holding the bag of food in her lap. Jughead pulls up to edge of Sweetwater River, kicking the kickstand. He reaches out and for a second Veronica think he’s going to grab her hand, but instead, he grabs the bag and pulls out an onion ring. Veronica shakes her head and chuckles to herself.

“You’re incorrigible.” She teases. 

Jughead settles down in the grass, leaning against a tree. Veronica rests with her back against his chest. The breeze picks up, blowing hair across Veronica’s face. The trees sway lightly. The water laps idly at the shore and recedes slowly. The tree provides a cool shade over the two. Everything around them was so tranquil and still. Veronica had just taken a bite of her burger when Jughead spoke up.

“I’m sorry about your parents, by the way. I get how hard it can be.” 

She shakes her head marginally, eyes cast down. 

“It’s… whatever.” 

It’s such a un-Veronica like thing to say, but there’s no other way to say it. She doesn’t want to be dragged down, despite her breakdown the night before. She’d shed enough tears. 

“‘Whatever’ didn’t prompt you to show up drunk on my doorstep.”

Veronica raises an eyebrow at him. 

“I mean, I’m glad you came to me. I couldn’t stand the thought of you dealing with that alone.”

Veronica turns her head up to kiss his cheek. The sincerity of his statement warms her heart. 

“That’s possibly the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Jughead’s ears turn red and he hangs his head.

“Let’s not go too soft on each other, okay?” He says.

“Whatever you say, Jones.” 

Of course, that was impossible. They had both grown tremendously close to each other. Jughead pulls a cigarette from his shirt pocket. Flicking his grey lighter, he lights it easily. Veronica reaches up for a drag, watching the smoke blow away. The smoke distorts the peaceful air, but it somehow seems right to her. She kicks off her shoes before handing the cigarette back to Jughead. She closes her eyes and lets the cool air wash over her, shifting in Jughead’s arms. Veronica would have been completely content to doze off, but suddenly Jughead was pulling her up. She looks up at him questioningly. His only response was to stub his cigarette out under his boot before pulling them off. 

“It’s all part of our day of fun.” He supplies, as if that was supposed to clue her in. 

Before she can process anything, he’s pulling her towards the water. She attempts to dig her heels in the ground, but it’s futile.

“Trust me, Princess. There’s a little island you can just about walk out to. Jellybean and I used to go out there to watch the sunset.”

“You can walk to it?” 

“There’s a sandbar that leads out to it.” He explains. 

Growing up in New York, the only “beachy” place she’d ever been was the Hamptons. Riverdale’s quiet atmosphere starkly contrasted the noisy city she grew up in. Sometimes she misses the bustle but other times she enjoyed the hushed streets of Riverdale. Jughead leads her through ankle-deep water. 

“Then it’s not an island, idiot.” Veronica teases, pushing him with her shoulder. 

“Then what else would you call it?” He pushes her back.

She shrugs. 

“If you don’t know the correct name for it, you can’t call me an idiot.” He smirks, kicking up water at her.

She gasps overdramatically before returning the action, bubbling with laughter. Suddenly, they’re feeling like four-year-olds again, splashing each other with water and laughing boisterously. Veronica feels weightless. She hasn’t joked around so much in a long time and wasn’t sure ever would be able to again. She makes a break away from Jughead, running ahead. Somehow, he manages to catch her waist and pull her back towards him. All of a sudden, they were falling backward as Jughead lost his footing on a slippery patch of rocks. Veronica yelps as they hit the cold water. She pushes herself up onto her knees, bursting into laughter. She can’t help it. To the outside observer, they’re just normal, dumb teenagers. A thing that was never really known to the two of them. Their high school lives had been nothing but drama. But in that moment, they were simply kids again. Veronica stands up, dripping, and holds her hand out to help Jughead up. He laces his fingers through her, which cause a light pink blush to spread across her cheeks. They continue their way to the “island”, hand in hand. Jughead leads her past a small outcropping of rocks and points out the thin sandbar to her. It’s not quite wide enough for two people to walk across, so Veronica falls in step behind him. The island is tiny. There’s no growth except for a few short trees and wildflowers. There’s a sandy area facing the mountains with a perfect view of the sunset, just as Jughead had said. The sky had turned brilliant hues of orange and pink. The sun shone brightly, partially hidden behind the mountain line. The trees stand like dark silhouettes. Veronica marvels at the sight. Sunsets got obscured by the bright New York City lights. Jughead glances at her out of the corner of his eye. A smile makes its way onto his face. He could get used to this. He could get used to being the one to drag a dazzling smile out of her. He could get used to being her light in the dark. Veronica leans her head on his shoulder. In turn, he wraps an arm around her waist. They stare in awe at the sunset for half an hour before it starts getting dark. The air around them takes on a cold edge. Being damp definitely did not help. Goosebumps rise on Veronica’s arms. 

“We should probably head back before it gets too dark.” Jughead breaks the silence. 

Veronica nods slowly. She’s reluctant to leave the charming island, but she didn’t want to be walking back in the dark. The moon served as a bright light for their walk back. Veronica chuckles at Jughead as he attempts to pull his shoes back on, hopping up and down on one foot. She slides her feet into her kitten heel ankle boots. She then attempts to wring out water from her skirt. A small puddle in the sand forms. Jughead fumbles for his keys to start his bike. The engine roars to life. Veronica and Jughead climb on. Their last stop on their day of fun is late-night milkshakes from Pop’s. The diner is almost empty when the two go in. 

“Do I want to even ask why you kids are all wet and sandy?” Pop chuckles, gesturing at them. 

Veronica and Jughead shake their heads amusedly. They settle in a corner table. Without even having to ask, Pop sets down two milkshakes in front of them. 

“Thanks, Pop.” They say in unison. 

Veronica twirls the straw between her fingers before taking a sip. Jughead drapes his arm over the back of the booth behind her. Veronica takes that as an invitation to scoot closer to him. They sit in a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks. That is until Jughead finishes his milkshake and attempts to drop his straw into hers. 

“Get away, Jones!” She laughs, sliding away from him.

She makes a point of chugging the rest of her milkshake and setting down her empty glass. Jughead can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Oh my god, you’re actually still five years old.” 

Veronica laughs softly. Jughead stands up pays for their shakes. They climb onto Jughead’s bike. They ride back towards the Southside. The wind bites at Veronica, making her teeth chatter slightly. Jughead skids to a stop in front of the trailer.

“I’m stealing a sweatshirt.” Veronica says simply before dashing inside.

She’s freezing and wants to climb into bed. Jughead follows her a step later, chuckling. True to her word, Veronica finds his old black zip-up hoodie and changes into it, leaving her damp clothes on the floor. Jughead pulls off his jacket and drapes it over his desk chair and kicks off his shoes. He and Veronica fall into bed. She lays her head on his chest easily like she’d been doing it for years, like they had been together forever. The reality is that it's still new to both of them, but they’re ready to face it together. Jughead stares up at the ceiling. 

“What are we gonna do about Betty and Archie?” He asks suddenly. 

Veronica pushes herself up, one hand on his chest, searching his eyes. 

“I think we have to find the right moment to tell them,” She replies, “But tell them gently.” 

Veronica finds herself pausing at her own words. She wants to be honest with them, but that means that she and Jughead have to admit that they’re not just a fling anymore. She doesn't want to pressure him into it. Jughead catches her eye before leaning down to kiss her long and hard. 

“Okay.” He says softly. 

“Okay.” She repeats in a whisper. 

She lays back down. A warm feeling washes over Jughead. He presses another kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes. They’re both ready to take on whatever comes next.


End file.
